The Love Hug (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"You want me to write a poem about Hug-A-Smurf Day?" Poet questioned Eska about her motives, since she was trying to get Grouchy to give at least one hug to win the bet over her and Mona. "Maybe Poetry can speak through Grouchy so he'll change his mind," Eska explained, "You'll try, right?" "I'll do my best," Poet left Eska, and went by where Grouchy was still grouching, "Dear Grouchy, I have created a poem for you, just for the occasion!" "Don't care," Grouchy mumbled. "An Ode to Hug-A-Smurf Day," Poet began: It's the Smurfiest time of the Year Where Smurfs show some Hug-A-Smurf Cheer With their arms open wide And their friends by their side Oh, the wondrous sounds you can hear! Grouchy gave him a weird look, "Just in case you didn't know, I hate limericks! And I still hate hugs." Poet sulked and headed back towards Eska, "Didn't work. Usually my poetry works!" "I agree that was a little far-fetched," Eska patted Poet's shoulder, "I'm gonna have to try something else." Eska asked to borrow Brainy's ''How Hugs Can Improve Self Esteem ''book to read to Grouchy to change his mind. She came back with a smile on her face, hoping to cheer Grouchy up. "You better not make me read that whole thing," Grouchy looked at the cover, "I hate reading long novels." "Nah, I'm gonna read the important parts to you," Eska sat down next to him and turned the pages of the book, "There is a specific gland called the Oxytocin which makes us more compassionate to others. That is triggered through the hugs we give each other. Not only does this relieve cramps and headaches, it helps with health overall. Do you happen to have a headache, Grouchy?" "No, but I might get one," Grouchy retorted. "Continuing," Eska went on, "Raised Oxytocin can also help with weight loss, lowering social anxiety, and lowering blood pressure. The big one is that Oxytocin makes us happy. Ergo, you get hugs, you get happy." Eska closed the book, "So, whatya say? Feel like huggin' someone?" "No, and I don't wanna," Grouchy answered sourly, "Still hate hugs," Eska sighed with frustration and left. For hours, Eska has tried everything she could to persuade Grouchy that hugs are beneficial and not a nuisance. She tried musical therapy, exercise, even reverse psychology. The stubbornness of Grouchy was enough to drive Eska insane. When Spiro stopped by to offer Eska one of Baker's Hug-A-Smurf cookies, he was surprised that the place was so dark, except for a small space, which was lit by a single bulb. He watched as Eska was writing something down on a billboard. Spiro cleared his throat, "Uh, Eska?" When she turned around suddenly, her hair was messed up and one of her pupils was smaller than the other. It startled Spiro and made him almost drop the cookies, "B-Baker made these cookies," Spiro stuttered, "Want one?" Eska took a cookie, her hand shaking, "Thank you, best friend Spiro." Spiro's eyes wandered to the scheme web on the billboard, with various drawing connected to a drawing of Grouchy, "What is all of this?" "It's my maniacal plan!" Eska smiled creepily, "I have tried everything to get Grouchy to give at least one hug today, but that smurf...oooooh, that smurf....he's stubborn! Haha! Stubborn!" "Eska, it's no big deal," Spiro held up his hands to his chest in protection, "Hug-A-Smurf Day will still be here even of Grouchy doesn't give any hugs." "It's not just about that anymore!" Eska pointed a finger at him, "I made a bet with that dirty rat, Mona. I have to hug Grouchy or Benny's gonna have to date Mona! I can't let that happen, Spiro! I can't! That means I have to go to drastic measures," She rubbed her hands together, "Colorful therapy." "Eska...what are you talking about?" Spiro asked suspiciously. "The final resort, best friend Spiro!" Eska looked at the picture of a paintbrush, "I'm going to have to ''literally ''paint the town pink!" Previous Next Category:The Love Hug chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater